


Digimon World: Rebirth

by DarthImperius



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Story Series | Digimon World Series, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Digimon World DS, Digimon World Dawn, Digimon World Dusk - Freeform, Digital World, Gen, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthImperius/pseuds/DarthImperius
Summary: With his third year at Hogwarts ended, Harry Potter returns once more to the home of the Dursleys. But as his summer holidays begin, the young wizard is drawn into a new world, far more spectacular than that of the wizards.
Kudos: 4





	1. Beyond the Screen

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Digimon belongs to Bandai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story does not follow any of the Anime verses, instead being heavily based on both Digimon World DS and the sequels Dawn and Dusk (aka Sunburst and Moonlight). It is also loosely based on other Digimon games, but the setting is drawn primarily from the two games I mentioned before. 
> 
> However, unlike most of Digimon focused fiction (and fanfiction) this one is not Japan-centric, focusing instead on Britain and Anglosphere characters. However, there might be a few Japanese ones, specifically those taken from the dubbed games with clear Japanese names. So don't expect any "chans" and "kuns" here.

_**Chapter 1 – Beyond the Screen** _

The Digital World.

A region of cyberspace materialized in physical form within the network. A miraculous anomaly that should have never existed, yet it did. Far more miraculous were the lifeforms which inhabited the Digital World, beings which lived in nearly all of its corners – from the forests, to the mountains, to the vast seas, and many other places.

It was a world supposedly governed by a long-lasting peace, but deep within the caverns of the Shadow Abyss stood a rather peculiar obelisk. It had been placed there in the ancient Digital World to safeguard a dangerous artefact, one whose wickedness and power was enough to repel all Digimon from the area. No Digimon knew what the obelisk protected, or who exactly had placed it there, but those who knew of its existence in the depths of the cavernous volcano steered away from it.

All but one.

"Away from here, demon!"

Volcamon knew exactly what was hidden deep within the Shadow Abyss, for he had been placed there in ancient times to guard the Obelisk against intruders, mostly treasure hunters or wayward Digimon.

But he knew that this was neither a treasure hunter, nor a lost Digimon.

"Aww… and here I was, hoping to be nice."

The taunting voice of LadyDevimon made the protective fury within Volcamon grow. He knew who he was facing against, and what would happen if she got hold of what the Obelisk protected. He could not allow her to get it… no matter what the cost was.

"I swore to protect this place against the likes of you. I know who you are, LadyDevimon. What you really are!"

The fallen angel Digimon smiled. "Then you know exactly what I am capable of. Give me what I want, and perhaps I'll let you live."

"Over my dead body!" shouted Volcamon. " _Big Bang Voice_!"

The wave of sound went directly at LadyDevimon, who easily dogged it.

"That can be arranged, my dear. _Darkness Wave_!"

A dark cloud of bats came from LadyDevimon's claw, impacting with Volcamon at an incredible speed and potency. The Cyborg Digimon screamed in pain as his body was burnt by the attack, the chamber falling silent as he vanished into tiny fragments of data.

Her opponent defeated, there was no longer anything between LadyDevimon and her prize. Just like Volcamon, she knew exactly what the Obelisk hid, and who had placed it there. But it was no matter now.

" _Darkness Spear!"_

Her left arm was transformed into a spear, and she pierced the obelisk with all the strength she could muster. With one single hit, the monument was smashed to bits, vanishing into pieces of data moments after, revealing a small black card with a peculiar symbol.

Her arm returned to its original form and grasped the card. LadyDevimon brought it close to her eyes, looking at the emblem in a loving way.

"Together again… at long last."

Her laugh echoed across the entire Shadow Abyss, and as the card grew bright, so did LadyDevimon.

* * *

Summer had arrived at long last, although for Harry Potter, he could do well without this season of the year. Summer meant returning to the Dursleys, it meant going away from Hogwarts and his friends. It was leaving a forest and entering a small prison.

The Durleys did seem quite distant this summer though, and Harry wondered if it was either because of the incident last year with Marge, or due to the fact that his godfather was a supposed serial killer who was on the loose. Either way, he was thankful for that, as he now has more time for himself.

Problem was, Harry wasn't sure how to spend said time. He could not risk being caught by the Dursleys reading his school books or anything of the sort, so he had to entertain himself with non-magical things. Unfortunately, said entertainment had to be done outside the house, as he was sure that Vernon and Petunia would likely have a stroke if they found him having fun in there.

The second problem was Dudley and his gang, and they were his obstacles outside, since those ruffians loved to terrorize the children of the area, and would certainly be up for a game of Harry Hunting, or worse, if they found him in the streets.

In time, he settled on the local library, which was the last place one could find a Dursley. And since very few people made use of it, he would likely not be bothered by anyone. The first few days of his holidays were mostly spent inside the local library, reading a few fiction books. There were a few which gathered his interest, but he eventually lost interest because the story either became too convoluted and difficult to follow, or simply uninteresting.

Yet one evening, half an hour before closing time, he made a rather fascinating discovery. In the search for a new book to read, Harry came upon a rather secluded area of the library, isolated from the reading area. In it, was a working computer, there for public use. He had heard Dudley complaining many times about wanting one, and now he had the opportunity to use an actual computer before Dudley.

He sat down in front of the desk, a small book next to the keyboard – a manual to use the computer and access the internet. Harry also noticed a small sticker on the monitor, its letters quite small.

_This computer was donated by the Edda Corporation to the Little Whinging Public Library._

Edda Corporation… he had heard of it in the news. From what he knew, it was an international corporation that became famous for its research into artificial intelligence.

"Apparently they're also philanthropists," he mumbled as he began to read the small manual on how to access the internet.

He followed the instructions to the letter and succeeded in opening the browser. As the manual indicated, the explorer immediately opened a window with the "search engine", a black background with blue letters spelling "Mimir". According to the manual, it had also been developed by the Edda Corporation.

Harry was curious. He wondered if there was anything on the internet that mentioned the wizarding world. He typed "Hogwarts" into the search engine and pressed Enter. To his disappointment and relief, the only thing that appeared were images of pigs with warts, so as far as he knew, the wizarding world – or at least Hogwarts – was not exposed on the internet.

A rather morbid curiosity took hold of him, and Harry wondered it there were any news about the murder of his parents on the internet. Pictures of newspapers or something like that.

He typed the name of his parents, and the village where they had lived all those years ago. There were few results, but there was a page with a picture of a newspaper printed all those years ago, reporting the mysterious deaths of his parents and the damage caused to the house. To his luck, despite the low quality of the image, whoever had uploaded it into the internet had decided to write the text of the newspaper alongside it.

The muggles had no idea what could have caused it, and while a gas leak was suspected, it did not explain the immaculate state of his parents' bodies, nor the damage caused to the house. Harry had no idea how his parents had been killed, but it seemed that whatever Voldemort did, it caused no visible harm.

He was also mentioned as the "son of the late couple", who apparently was not in the house at the time of their deaths, but instead at the home of a relative. A bit wrong, but it couldn't be helped. Hagrid had taken him from the wreckage before the muggles had arrived, after all. Fortunately, the only picture there was of the wrecked house. He wasn't sure he would be able to see a picture of his parents' bodies.

As he was about to close the browser, the screen flicked, the browser disappearing and being replaced by a white screen, a strange black… or perhaps brown symbol appearing shortly afterwards. It resembled a cross, or perhaps it was a wheel. He couldn't really tell.

And then, a voice.

" _Harry Potter… we meet again…"_

It was gentle and feminine, clearly of a woman, and he could swear it was coming from within the computer. Yet since this was a library, there were no speakers on the computer. So where was it coming from?

And then the emblem disappeared, and the screen grew bright. Far brighter than it should have. Harry could now feel a warmth coming from it, almost as if he was directly in front of a fireplace. He felt the heat engulfing him, like invisible flames.

He could no longer feel the chair, nor the desk. He was falling into a void, and the light was soon replaced by darkness.

* * *

Harry felt a light breeze on his cheek, and the smell of wet grass around him. He opened his eyes and stared at the sky, immediately he knew something was wrong, for the sky was filled with strange and translucent patterns and colourful streams – things which were not supposed to be there. Harry got up, and he felt something heavy around his neck. The wizard looked down and saw that a strange rectangular and slim device was dangling from a black chord, around his neck as if a pendant. He grabbed it, the material cold to the touch, fitting almost perfectly in his hand. It was almost entirely black, only the buttons and a thin stripe in its front having a greyish blue colour.

He looked around, trying to figure out where exactly he was supposed to be. It was a forest, normal looking at least. But then Harry noticed something right next to him – an egg.

Now, he could lack in muggle education about nature, but he was sure not even ostrich eggs were this large, and only Easter eggs were supposed to be coloured, this one having a large golden stripe in its middle and a few blue patters around it. He tentatively touched the egg, but regretted it right away as a crack appeared.

It began to expand, light emanating from within it, and Harry scrambled away from it as fast as he could. The entire egg was now glowing, the cracks now encircling it. The top half of the egg broke, within it a bright shape which Harry could not see clearly. The egg disappeared, and the shape changed form, the light fading away and revealing a creature the like which Harry had never seen.

"Hi! I'm Tsunomon!" it said cheerfully. "What's your name?"

"Tsuno…mon?" Harry thought in utter disbelief.

This thing had just hatched from an egg in the most unbelievably way possible, and it was now speaking with him.

"Harry," he answered. "I'm Harry."

Tsunomon jumped into Harry's lap, the wizard a bit surprised at how light the creature was. And also a bit apprehensive at the horn on Tsunomon's head.

"Why is your body covered in sheets? What are those things in front of your eyes? And why do you have lighting in your head?"

Harry thought it funny that the creature understood the concept of sheets, but not the concept of clothes. Not only that, but also how Tsunomon had described his scar.

It was awfully curious. Oddly enough, it was also cute.

"It's not a – "

A stomp stopped whatever Harry was about to say, as both he and Tsunomon turned to look at the source of the noise. From beyond a bush had come a green creature, almost like a deformed goblin, carrying a large bone in what seemed to be a twisted parody of a mountain troll.

"That's Ogremon," said Tsunomon fearfully.

Unlike Tsunomon, the Ogremon didn't seem to be capable of conversation. If anything, it looked feral, and quite eager to attack them. It growled at them, and began to charge. Harry scrambled to his feet, grabbing Tsunomon and trying to dodge the incoming Ogremon. But whatever it was about to do, it never came.

" _Heaven's Arrow!"_

Whatever Ogremon was about to do was prevented, as from the skies came a bright jet of light, striking directly at him. It screamed in pain, before bursting into tiny particles which quickly vanished. Harry looked at the source of the jet of light, and saw what could be best described as an angel carrying an overly large golden key.

An angel? Harry wasn't sure of this was getting either ridiculous or interesting.

Perhaps both.

"Thanks," he said. "Who are you?"

"I'm ClavisAngemon," said the being. "Why are you in this field with such a low level Digimon?"

Tamer? Digimon?

"Tamer?"

The one-word question was enough to stop ClavisAngemon on his tracks.

"You… don't know what a Tamer is?" he asked, confused.

Harry shook his head. He was at a complete loss.

"How did you come by this place?"

"I don't know. I was using a computer when a woman's voice spoke to me, and a symbol appeared on the screen. There was a bright light, and then I appeared here, with this around my neck."

He pointed at the device.

"A symbol? Can you describe it to me?"

"I think so… wait!"

Harry bent down, grabbing a stick on the ground. He tried to clearly remember the emblem that had appeared on the monitor and drew it on the dirt.

"That's… are you certain it was this symbol?"

ClavisAngemon seemed to recognize it.

"You know it?" asked the teen.

"It is the emblem of Lady Ophanimon, one of the Three Great Angels that protect the Digital World's Kernel."

"Ophanimon?"

Could it have been her voice that he heard?

"Ooh, shiny!" said an excited Tsunomon as he looked at Harry's chest.

True to Tsunomon's word, the Digivice had begun to shine, a beeping sound coming from it. Harry grabbed it and saw that the flickering image of the symbol from before had begun to appear in the device's screen.

"There it is again!"

" _Hello, Harry Potter."_

It was the same voice from before, of a woman – and if ClavisAngemon was correct, then it belonged to this Ophanimon. Speaking of which, ClavisAngemon was staring at the device with a bewildered expression – or at least Harry thought he was. He wouldn't see much of his face with that helmet.

"You're Ophanimon, right? The one that brought me here."

" _I have brought you here, yes,"_ said the voice of Ophanimon. _"One day I shall explain why I did so. But first, a test."_

"Test?"

" _The Tsunomon that hatched from the DigiEgg, I want you to take care of it – to become its Tamer."_

He wanted to know exactly how Ophanimon knew him, and to be frank, the thought of taking care of Tsunomon was rather appealing. Finally, he had something interesting to do during the summer.

"I can try."

" _ClavisAngemon."_

"Yes, my Lady?"

" _Bring Harry to the Digi-Central and register him as a Tamer. Have him go through the usual procedure."_

"It shall be done, my Lady," replied ClavisAngemon.

" _We shall speak in time…"_

The light vanished, and the device returned to normal.

"Well, now this is interesting. I think it's the first time a human has been summoned into the Digital World by such a high ranked Digimon," said the angel Digimon.

Oh great… another thing he was unique at.

* * *

The Digi-Central was quite a beautiful place, almost palatial in appearance. What surprised Harry the most was the number of humans there, the majority either children or teenagers, some accompanied by these Digimon creatures, while others were not.

"So this it the Digi-Central… what was the place we were just in?" Harry asked.

"The field we were just in was called Chip Forest, one of the many areas of the Digital World."

He was surely no longer on Earth. He wouldn't think such a place was capable of existing. Sure, he was a wizard, but magic existed on the real world… this was an entire new universe.

ClavisAngemon led him into a tall building in what was the highest area of the Digi-Central. When they entered, Harry was amazed. There were no visible walls, beyond them a vast dark void with purplish streams of data. There were some people inside, as well as other Digimon.

"Augmon, a new tamer needs to be registered."

Behind the desk was a yellow Digimon, resembling what could be best described as a midget dinosaur.

"Very well. What's your name?" he asked.

"Harry. Harry Potter."

Agumon began to type something in the computer. "Okay then, first let's transfer some farm data into your Digivice."

"Digivice?" Harry thought. "Must be this thing around my neck."

He typed a bit more, and after a few moments, the Digivice began to beep.

"All done transferring the data," announced Agumon. "The farm data I transferred has sensed your bio-energy data, and is now activating. Your registration is now done. You can use that Digivice to check all sorts of information about your Digimon and others you come across."

"That's convenient," muttered Harry.

"Also, any Digimon you encounter will have their data scanned by the Digivice. When you collect enough scan data, you'll be able to Digi-Convert it in your Digi-Farm into a new Digimon. Now all we need to do is to assign you a partner Digimon and…"

"No need Agumon. He already has a partner Digimon."

"Oh. Then I guess my work has been lightened. He's all yours ClavisAngemon."

The angel Digimon nodded. "Thank you Agumon. Harry, come with me, it's time for you to meet your Observer."

"My what?"

"Observer. Tamers are divided in five ranks – Normal, Bronze, Silver, Gold, and Platinum. Each of these has an Observer assigned to them. For instance, I am the Observer for Tamers of Platinum rank."

"How do Tamers rise in rank?"

"All I can say is hard work, and dedication to the Digimon."

Harry glanced briefly at Tsunomon, who was happily flapping next to him. Hopefully, this would all go well – for both of them.

They had now reached what seemed to be an antechamber, its entrance covered by a blue door.

"Beyond this door is the headquarters for Normal Tamers," said ClavisAngemon. "You'll meet your Observer inside. Remember, all your actions shall be observed by them, and undoubtedly by Lady Ophanimon as well. As far as I know, neither she nor the other two Great Angels have ever called a human into the Digital World, I would not disappoint any of them."

Harry nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Follow his guidance and take various actions accordingly. And make sure you don't offend him."

He nodded again, and ClavisAngemon motioned to the door. Harry reluctantly stepped forward, anxious to know who exactly the Observer for Normal Tamers was. The door opened, and the young wizard stepped inside a large room. As it closed behind him, his eyes fell on the gigantic Digimon which floated high above the ground, its four eyes staring directly at him.

"A pleasure to meet you Harry Potter. I am Azulongmon."


	2. First Steps in the Digital World

_**Chapter 2 – First Steps in the Digital World** _

"A pleasure to meet you Harry Potter. I am Azulongmon."

This Digimon was enormous, its serpentine and transparent body covered in metallic chains, a long white beard and moustache in its face. Without a doubt, this Digimon was bigger than the basilisk he had faced in the Chamber of Secrets.

"The pleasure is mine."

"Now, has anyone explained to you anything about Tamer ranks and Observers?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Ah, good. What has been explained to you then?"

"That there are five Tamer ranks, each with its own Observer."

"Correct. As you may already know, I am the Observer for Tamers of Normal rank. As a Normal Tamer, your actions in the Digital World will be evaluated by myself – all related with any given missions, and also any relevant ones you do in your free time. Do you understand?"

Another nod.

"Any self-respecting Tamer has a Digi-Farm, which serves as a sort of annex to the Tamer Home. As such, a Digi-Farm is attributed to all Tamers that complete their first mission," explained Azulongmon. "To receive yours, I want you to go into Data Forest and collect enough data to convert a Digimon."

Gather data. Agumon had said that the Digivice would automatically scan the data of any wild Digimon he found.

"If you don't have the address, speak with Terriermon near the digital gates, as he is in charge of their maintenance."

"Okay."

"An advice, Harry Potter. Do not act in a rush. Take your time to perform the tasks assigned to you."

* * *

Having obtained the address for the Data Forest, Harry travelled to the field. It was similar to Chip Forest, although with less open spaces, and a greater density of trees and leaves.

It reminded him of the Forbidden Forest.

It was then that they heard screams from beyond some bushes. Running there, Harry saw exactly what was happening.

"Oh, great…"

A small group of Digimon was running from a larger one, curiously similar to Ogremon, although with a few differences. Harry hurried to take out his Digivice, wanting to analyse the Digimon which would likely be his opponent.

* * *

**Goburimon**

Level – Child

Type – Ogre

Attribute - Virus

_-:-_

A Digimon with the form of an ogre that

lacks courage but has a sly personality. It's Special

Move is called _Goburi Strike_.

* * *

"Virus type?"

Apparently, from what the Digivice was telling him, Virus type Digimon had an advantage against Data Digimon – a group which Tsunomon was part of. This could be difficult.

"Think you can deal with this one, Tsunomon?"

The small Digimon nodded, a hard expression replacing the usually happy face. "Sure!"

He jumped to the clearing, a yelled at Goburimon. "Hey you!"

The Digimon turned around.

"Fight me!"

Okay… Harry was not expecting this facet.

Yet Goburimon laughed.

"Against a pipsqueak?" said the virus. "At least you'll make for a better meal than these ones."

Tsunomon frowned. "Pipsqueak? I'll show you who the pipsqueak is, cretin!"

This only made Goburimon angry, "Cretin? You'll pay for that! _Goburi Strike_!"

" _Acid Bubbles!"_

The collision of the two attacks caused a small burst, and the group of "blob Digimon" scrambled away to hide behind a nearby tree.

"Goburi Rush!"

Goburimon began to run towards them, swinging its club high as it prepared to attack them again. But neither Harry not Tsunomon were willing to let that happen.

" _Acid Bubbles!"_

The attack went right towards Goburimon's arm, hitting it and forcing the virus to drop his weapon in pain.

"Now!"

Instead of using a normal attack, Tsunomon simply jumped towards Goburimon. The horn on his head pierced through the virus's chest, and their enemy gave only a small gasp before disintegrating into data.

Harry tightened his right fist as he cheered internally at the victory, a faint and hissed "yes" escaping past his lips.

"Yay!" cheered Tsunomon at his first victory. "I won!"

Harry looked at the Digimon with an amused expression.

"What a change in personality," he though.

Searching the bush where the Digimon he had saved had been hiding, he saw that they were no longer there, likely having taken the opportunity to run away.

No matter. He was there to gather data, that's what he was going to do.

* * *

An hour later, they finally returned to the Central, having succeeded in scanning the data of Poyomon. Having climbed the stairs to the entry of the Tamer Union, Harry tried to enter, but crashed against a leaving Tamer.

"Sorry," said Harry as he rubbed his sore chest.

He saw who exactly he had crashed against. It was a boy around his age, his most distinguishing feature being his brown unruly hair and pale skin. He was also oddly familiar.

"It's okay," said the other. "Hey, aren't you from Little Whinging?"

Now that was a blunt question, and one which Harry had not ben expecting at all.

"Yeah...? Do I know you?"

"I think you do. You're Potter, right? Dudley Dursley's cousin?"

Ok, this was getting even weirder.

"Yes…"

The other boy extended his hand. "Matthew Shark. We were classmates back in primary school."

Harry tried to remember, but the memories of his muggle classmates was too vague, since they avoided him because of Dudley and his gang.

"Harry Potter. Sorry, but my memories of that time aren't very clear."

"No problem. Haven't seen you in a while. Did you move to another school?"

"Erm, yeah. Scotland. Same one my parents went to."

At least he was lucky Shark hadn't heard the Dursley's version of the story. Last year they had told Marge he attended an institution for crazed teenagers.

Harry shrugged, but Matthew's attention now somewhere else.

"What kind of Digimon is that?" asked the boy.

"I'm Tsunomon!" replied the Digimon, jumping right in front of Harry's face.

Matthew looked at Tsunomon with curiosity, before grabbing his Digivice and pointing it at the Digimon.

"Tsunomon, Baby level… Data attribute, and it's special attack is Acid Bubbles," said Shark as he read the displayed information. "Well, haven't seen one of your kind before. Totally different from mine."

"Oh? What's your partner Digimon like?"

That question seemed to please the other Tamber, who grabbed his Digivice again.

"Guilmon, realize!"

The screen of Shark's Digivice flickered, and a stream of what Harry could guess was data came from it, materializing in the form of a Digimon. At first sight, it was a bit like Agumon, in that both were similar to dinosaurs. Other than that, they were completely different. This one – Guilmon as it was called – was larger and red, with a white chest and a few black marks on its body, amongst them a strange symbol on his chest.

And it looked quite tired too.

"Ehh…?" it moaned. "Guilmon is tired…"

Shark looked sheepish. "Sorry Guilmon. Just wanted to show you to Harry."

Grabbing his Digivice, Harry pointed it at Guilmon.

* * *

** _ Guilmon _ **

**Level** – Child

 **Type** – Reptile

 **Attribute** \- Virus

-:-

A Digimon which has the mark of the Digital Hazard, and

its appearance is similar to a young dinosaur. It's

Special Move is called _Fireball_.

* * *

"Guilmon, metaphorize!"

With that, the Digimon returned to the Digivice.

"He's tired from a quest given to us by Azulongmon," said Matthew with pride. "It was the first time he evolved to Adult level."

Adult was the level right next to Child. It would take a while before Tsunomon reached that level, being a Baby II level Digimon yet.

"Was it hard?" asked Harry.

"Well, it was… but it was worth it," said the boy. "Have you faced any Digimon yet?"

"The first was a Goburimon. Tsunomon is a bit… active during fights."

"Really?"

No doubt about that. "Yep."

Suddenly, Shark's Digivice began to beep, the Tamer grabbing it and reading the message he received.

"Damnit! I have to go to my Home," he said. "Dinner is almost ready."

"Well, I'm not keeping you here."

"What if we met down by the gates tomorrow morning? I can give you a guided tour, and a few tips as well."

A tour would be useful, since Matthew had been here longer. And it would also be good to have a friend in the Digital World.

"Okay."

Matthew smiled and began to go down the stairs. "See you tomorrow then, Potter!"

* * *

"Welcome back Harry Potter," said Azulongmon. "I assume you have returned successful?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, sir. I have gathered enough data to Digi-Convert a Digimon."

"Of a Poyomon, correct?"

Harry looked at the Digimon in utter bewilderedness. He hadn't specified which Digimon's data he had collected.

"I monitored your progress in Data Forest," explained Azulongmon. "This of course means that you have completed the task assigned to you. As a result, I award you with your first Digi-Farm."

Harry smiled. "Thank you."

"Now, on the matter of converting data… It's not a necessity… merely optional," said Azulongmon. "Keep in mind that until converted, data collected in such a manner does not have a Digicore to centre around, what you humans would call a soul – hence the lack of a consciousness. You can keep it stored indefinitely. However, when a Digimon gives you their scan data, it also comes with their Digicore. If it ever happens to you, make sure to convert it as soon as you can."

"Yes, sir."

"I suggest you go and visit your new Digi-Farm," said the Digimon. "Acquaint yourself with this world and the Union. Soon, I shall contact you for your first mission."

He could hardly wait for that day, but now it was time for Harry to visit his Tamer Home.

* * *

"Wow…"

As soon as he had materialized inside his Tamer Home, Harry was amazed by it. The tropical theme was quite obvious, and the structure had been built on some sort of cliff surrounded by the sea, no other kind of land in sight.

Inside, sitting on a swivel chair in front of a computer was a Digimon. It was feline in appearance, half of his own size, its body almost completely covered in black fur, except for a few tuffs in its ears and a few stripes on the tail, these of a purple colour.

The sound he made by walking on the wooden bridge was enough to alert this Digimon to his presence.

"Finally, you're here!"

The Digimon's voice was quite feminine, if a bit stern, so Harry could only guess it was a "she".

"I am? Sorry, but who are you?"

For some reason, it seemed that his question had left the feline Digimon quite perplexed.

"BlackGatomon, your NaviDigimon."

"NaviDigimon?"

"Agumon didn't tell you about the NaviDigimon?" she asked.

"No."

BlackGatomon rolled her eyes and huffed. "I'm having a little talk with that peabrain later. Think of me as the housekeeper."

Harry nodded, taking a guess at what BlackGatomon's duties were.

"Right. I'm Harry Potter, and this is Tsunomon, my partner."

"A pleasure to meet you. I don't remember there being any Tsunomon in the Union's usual partner list."

"He hatched form an egg I found when I arrived in the Digital World."

It was unusual, but nothing that concerned BlackGatomon.

"Very well. As it's quite late I'll prepare something for us to eat."

It was true. Night was falling upon the Digital World, the sky darkened and the data streams visible in the skies, almost as if they were auroras.

Harry decided to get used to the Tamer Home. The bedroom was in a platform next to the main room, not having a single wall, but instead a blue curtain that surrounded part of the bedroom. There was a ladder to a small area with land and a wooden bridge which led to a very tiny island made of sand.

In the bedroom was a bed, a desk, and a few closets next to the bed, a brown rug being the only decoration there beyond the curtains. In the desk was also a strange computer, with a rather slim monitor and keyboard, both connected and light enough that he could grab it without any problem. It almost reminded him of a seashell.

Harry sat on his bed, Tsunomon next to him. As they waited, Harry grabbed the Digivice and began to familiarize himself with the device and its functions. He had time later to see the Digi-Farm.

"Boys, come and eat!"

It seemed that no time had passed, which had surprised the pair. They got up and went to the table, where BlackGatomon was waiting. The food she had made not only smelled good, but it also looked good.

"Pork tenderloin with mashed potatoes!" declared the Digimon.

Pork?

"Where did you get pork, BlackGatmon?" asked Harry as he sat down.

"In this world, we cultivate meat in gardens."

"Like… plants?"

She nodded. "It's not like that in the human world, right?"

"Well… no."

The three were sitting at the table, and Harry tasted the meal. He would never say this to Mrs. Weasley, but from the experience he had with her cooking, he had just found someone who surpassed her.

"This is delicious!"

And considering how much he was eating, Tsunomon also agreed. Or at least he was just hungry. At the end of the dinner, the only thing remaining was less than half of the gravy and bits of mashed potatoes. BlackGatomon got up and began to grab the plats.

"Come on, its time for bed."

"Bed?" protested Harry.

"Yes, bed. Early to bed and early to rise, makes a man healthy and wise."

Somehow, Harry knew it was not a good idea to cross BlackGatomon on this matter. Resigned to his fate, Harry went to his bedroom with Tsunomon, taking out a set of pyjamas from the closet and dressing it before closing the curtains.

"Brush your teeth before going to bed!"

Her voice was heard in the entire home.

* * *

Next morning, as planned, Harry met with Matthew in the Central's plaza.

"Good morning!"

"Morning."

Matthew was amused. "Wow, such enthusiasm…"

"I just got up."

"Perhaps you should have gone to bed early."

"I did go to bed early."

"Not early enough, it seems."

The first place he was taken to by Matthew was the Grand Bazaar, the store where all Tamers bought their stuff, the Arena being next. Only tamers of Platinum rank were allowed to compete there, but nothing stopped the other tamers to watch the battles.

Finally, the reached an area with what looked like to be a café. In the garden in front of it, on top of a pedestal, was a marble statue of a man, dressed in what he could best describe as a laboratory coat. The statue's features were all very vivid… almost as if they were a perfect replica of a person. At closer inspection, he saw that the man's face had a moustache and nearly trimmed hair.

"He's familiar…"

The thought kept repeating itself in Harry's mind. He knew he had seen this man somewhere before.

He then noticed a small plaque was on the pedestal beneath the statue, in it a small text made with golden letters.

* * *

_In memory of Dr. Michael Evans (1915 - 1975) – founder of the Tamer Union and Head of Edda Corporation's AI Research Department._

* * *

That face and name… it was unmistakable. The connection of the two made it clear now. Harry had indeed seen this man before, in the Mirror of Erised, and his name had been spoken once by Aunt Petunia, during a conversation with Vernon.

This was his grandfather.

"Harry? Something wrong?"

"No, just looking," he lied. "Wanted to know why there was a statue of a human here."

If his grandfather had been the founder of the Tamer Union, could his mother have known about the Digital World as well? Did Aunt Petunia know about it?

"He's the one who founded all this. But he died years ago," said Matthew "Now, leave that statue alone and follow me."

Harry glanced one last time at the statue, before following the boy again.

* * *

His progress was rather slow. The first weak was spent becoming familiar with the Tamer Union and the many concepts related to the Digimon and the Digital World. His continued presence in the Digital World had also been explained to his by Matthew, who transmitted what had been said to him.

Apparently, in order to cover what in any normal situation would be a mass disappearance of people, all those who had become Tamers were registered in the real world as "associates" of Edda Corporation, being part of a sort of workshop and summer camp mixture, being their legal guardians informed afterwards.

Nine days after his arrival in the Digital World, Harry was summoned by Azulongmon for his first true mission.

"There are signs of illegal activity in Training Peak. I want you to go there and investigate."

"Anything in specific I should do?"

The Digimon shook his head. "Not necessarily. Consider this as a recon mission. Gather information, and in case you meet a stronger Digimon, remember that there is no shame in running away from such an opponent."

* * *

The pathways of the Training Peak were… high. There were lots of caverns in the mountain, serving as passage for the data streams that were one of the most fascinating features of the sky of the Digital World.

This field wasn't exactly large, which made Harry's work lighter. With luck, they had not come across any Digimon yet, but he knew such luck would soon run out.

"Illegal activity… what exactly is illegal activity?"

The question was repeated in Harry's mind, but it wasn't long before he had something to do. A loud noise came from the paths ahead, which could be a clue for the illegal activity Azulongmon had mentioned.

Harry ran to the source of the noise, holding Tsunomon so that they would arrive there at the same time. Eventually, they came upon a wide area, and before them stood a large blue and black dinosaur-like Digimon, striking at the mountain's cliffs with its horn. A quick analysis revealed this Digimon to be Drimogemon, a Data type Adult level Digimon. Therefore, none would have an advantage against the other. On the other hand, he had to consider the levels. Tsunomon was a Baby Digimon, while Drimogemon was an Adult, two levels above Tsunomon.

The shock caused by Drimogemon's attack caused a few rocks on the cliff right above the path they had used to fall down, blocking the path they had used and leaving only the path behind Drimogemon.

"No going back that way," he mumbled, thankful that both he and his partner had escaped the rocks. "Tsunomon, let's go."

The small Digimon nodded, bringing his hand to his head.

"Acid Bubbles!"

The attack hit Drimogemon, causing nothing but a small itch in the Digimon.

"Nothing?"

Harry felt his heart beating faster. This was not good… not good at all. Another attempt by Tsunomon had the same effect, causing nothing to the other Digmon. Drimogemon seemed to ponder what to do with the ones bothering it, slowly approaching Harry and Tsunomon.

But what could he do? Trying to persuade the feral to go away was impossible, and Tsunomon was in no condition to defeat this Digimon.

They had to fight, right? Nowhere to run from there, the only path blocked by Drimogemon.

" _Will you fight, or…?"_

The question came from nowhere, as if a voice whispering in his ear. Fight, or not. Surrendering meant the end, but fighting opened other possibilities, although most unlikely.

In this mess, Harry decided to settle with the low possibilities.

And it was then that something awakened within him, as if a lamp had been lit in the darkness. And then he saw it. A strange bluish aura around Tsunomon, oddly enough, as if made of tiny squares. An aura which also emanated from him. The Digivice was now beeping, its screen brightly lit with a green colour, the word "Evolution" spelled in white letters over this background.

"Evolution?"

It was as if time itself had stopped around him. The aura around him was now concentrated on his hand, and Harry could see in his mind exactly what he had to do. The Digivice in one hand, and the aura in the other, he brought the two together.

"Digisoul… charge!"

He felt the device warm for a moment, and a bright beam of light shot from it, striking Tsunomon and engulfing him in an egg of light.

"Tsunomon, evolve!"

The egg-like form then vanished revealing a new Digimon in the stead of Tsunomon.

"Elecmon!"

Harry stared at Tsunomon bewildered.

"He changed…" he thought in awe.

The transformation was odd. While the new form of Tsunomon retained vague traits from his previous stage, the evolution of Tsunomon meant an increase in the power of his partner. An increase which heightened their chances of defeating Drimogemon.

A goal that was now within their reach.

"Go get him Elecmon!"

Harry's shout was enough to encourage the newly evolved Elecmon, who nodded with determination.

Drimogemon opened its mouth again, breathing a large ball of fire towards them. But this time, they were ready for it. And ready to properly strike back.

Elecmon dodged the attack, and so did Harry.

" _Sparkling Thunder_!"

The bolt of lightning was directed at Drimogemon, who became staggered upon being hit.

" _Thunder Knife!_ "

Small blades made of electricity manifested in front of Elecmon before being shot directly at Drimogemon. Despite the difference in level between the two, the attack had certainly harmed Drimogemon, as the large Digimon roared in pain, stumbling away and crashing against the cliff.

"Again, Elecmon!"

" _Thunder Knife!_ "

The attack struck Drimogemon once more, the Data Digimon roaring in even more pain. Yet…

" _Maverick_!"

It was as if a blur had stricken Drimogemon sideways, distending the Digimon's body in what could be said to be a near-comical proportion, were it not for how unnatural it looked. The impact of whatever it was made a shockwave that sent Harry and Elecmon backwards, even cracking the ground beneath them. The figure of Drimogemon was frozen in the air, flickering as if it was unsure of its own existence, finally settling on bursting into data instants later.

"Well, that's curious…"

Turning to look at the source of the voice, Harry saw standing on top of the cliff what he could best describe as an oddly dressed businessman, a pair of demonic wings on his back, an animal mask on its face and a machine gun on his left hand. There was something disturbing about this Digimon, and by reflex Harry brought his hand to the Digivice, ready to analyse the Digimon, yet stopping halfway as he was unsure if it was safe to do such a thing.

This however, brought a sly smile to the Digimon's face.

"Go on little Tamer. Use your Digivice to analyse me."

Reluctantly, his hand went to the device, and Harry took hold of it. Pointing it at the humanoid Digimon, the holographic analyser appeared.

* * *

** _ Astamon _ **

**Level** – Perfect

 **Type** – Demon Man

 **Attribute** – Virus

_-:-_

A charismatic Digimon who is a Prince

of the Dark Area, governing over a legion of

Demon Digimon. Its signature move is _Hellfire_ , in

which it fires all the bullets from its prized weapon – Oro Salmón.

* * *

Harry could feel his own rapid heartbeat. This Digimon was of Perfect Level, undoubtedly far beyond the skills of Elecmon. If they were to fight, he would certainly lose.

"I congratulate you, Tamer. To nearly defeat a Digimon such as Drimogemon at your level is commendable. My apologies for stealing your moment of glory, but its usefulness was ended."

"Useful…? You were controlling it?"

His own voice was meek. He had faced Voldemort before, and he had faced the man as bravely as he could… but this… this was a demon. On a totally different level from Voldemort. Against him, he had some sort of magical protection. Against Digimon such as this one, he had nothing. And from what he could tell, he had apparently interfered with this Digimon's plans by defeating Drimogemon.

"A feral beast has its uses. Especially when one needs a loud distraction." said Astamon, waving his gun. "Alas, what I want isn't here… and _you_ certainly know nothing about it. Pity."

Against all his expectations, Astamon simply turned around and walked away, quickly vanishing from sight.

-line breaker-

"Astamon, you say?"

Harry nodded. "He said he was looking for something in Training Peak. He didn't find whatever it was he was seeking."

The wizard could almost feel the piercing gaze of Azulongmon.

"This is troubling…" said the large Digimon.

"Sir?"

"I will not soften the matter, Harry Potter," warned Azulongmon. "Astamon is one of the highest ranking Digimon that rule over the forces of the Dark Area – the graveyard of all deleted data. Ever since the defeat of the Seven Great Demon Lords in ancient times, the Dark Area has maintained itself quite isolated from the rest of the Digital World. Whenever one of their ranks emerges to sow chaos, those in charge of the safety and security of the network usually intervene as fast as possible. However…"

Harry had a feeling that whatever Azulongmon was about to say would not be good.

"… those that leave the Dark Area are not of such a rank as Astamon. Usually it's Digimon of a lower level, such as Devimon and the like."

If Harry had any experience with something, it was malevolent figures. Although the term "experience" was a bit misused here.

"You think they are planning something?"

"I would not jump to such conclusions, but there's no doubt something strange is going on," affirmed Azulongmon. "I must speak with Anubismon about this."

"Anubismon?"

"The Digimon who supervises both the Dark Area, and the reincarnation cycle of all Digimon. Perhaps he may shed some light on this matter. But don't concern yourself with it. You are yet a Normal Tamer, and a matter such as this is out of your hands. For now, I suggest you go and rest."

Although unsatisfied, Harry nodded. "Yes sir."

* * *

"Azulongmon… why do you call me?"

In front of the Observer was a transparent screen, a connection to the Dark Area allowing him to speak with Anubismon. This one was a bit irritated with the interruption of his work, despite the fact that he was being contacted by one of the Four Holy Beasts.

"I would like to know if you detected any irregularities in the Dark Area's activity."

Anubismon frowned. "Irregularities are common in the Dark Area. You have to be more specific."

"A Tamer has encountered Astamon during a mission in Training Peak."

Anubismon looked surprised. "Astamon?"

The mention of the name was enough for Anubismon to understand why exactly he had been contacted. Astamon was one of the most prominent Digimon in the nobility of the Dark Area, being part of the elite that came to fill in the power vacuum left behind by the defeat of the Seven Great Demon Lords. An elite that maintained a policy of near total isolation from the rest of the Digital World.

"Indeed. Which is why I need to ask – have there been any odd occurrences in the Dark Area lately?"

"The activities of the Nightmare Soldiers remain as normal as they can be." For a moment, Anubismon seemed to be disturbed. "However… there was a rather unusual influx of data recently."

"From where?"

"Shadow Abyss."

The mention of Shadow Abyss was enough to drive Azulongmon into a state of pure concern.

"Shadow Abyss? Are you certain?"

There was dread in the voice of Azulongmon, and it did not go unnoticed by Anubismon, who looked at the Holy Beast with confusion and concern.

"Yes. Is something wrong?" he asked.

For Azulongmon, it took little time to tell Anubismon the exact importance of Shadow Abyss. Or more specifically, what was guarded within.

"That thing is there?" there was unbridled disgust in Anubismon's voice. "I thought they were destroyed!"

"We were unable develop a vaccine strong enough to destroy them," explained the dragon. "At the time, locking them away was the only solution."

"You think Astamon may be searching for one?"

"I'm more worried that one may have already been found. The one in Shadow Abyss."

"You don't think that…?"

Anubismon's unspoken words were heard by Azulongmon, for he knew Anubismon could only be referring to one thing.

"It is a possibility I won't reject," admitted the Holy Beast. "It is a possibility that _cannot_ be rejected."

And the two knew that if it were true, then the Digital World was in grave danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The character "Shark" was (very) loosely based on the NPC found in SunshineCITY's Shine Centre, known only in the game as Shark.
> 
> Also, I always found it weird how in the first Digimon World game, the Digimon grew meat as if it was a plant. Regardless, for this fic, I figured it was a good way to implement human food in the Digital World.


End file.
